


So Let The Good Times Roll

by panthershabit



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Reunions, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthershabit/pseuds/panthershabit
Summary: Julian tries his hardest to get Miranda to understand why he accepted the offer, but it's hard for her to listen to the projected image she cannot even touch.[spoilers for episode one and two]





	So Let The Good Times Roll

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are only two episodes out but I am living for the Julian/Miranda ship and wanted to write something where he gets to explain himself.
> 
> Episodes One and Two spoilers ahead.

It devastated Julian to hear the love of his life claim he wasn't 'really there', as if he wasn't talking to her. The pilot may have been a projected image right now but it didn't mean what he was saying wasn't genuine and his heart sunk deeper he pleaded her to trust him. He was oblivious to what she wanted, after all, he was there in the present and she seemed to be more hurt than happy by his presence.

"Trust you?"

She became flustered and merely covered her eyes to divert her sight from the image of Julian in front of her as she walked through it. Doing that was one of the hardest things she could but she knew to hear the voice of someone she thought had died all those years ago, someone she loved so much, it was even harder. The door clamped shut and Julian sighed once she was gone.

But he refused to give up.

He flashed before her again and this time his arms were crossed, implying _he_ was the impatient one now despite her huffing at his image. She froze and stared at him dead in the see-through blue eyes, guessing that he wouldn't let this go so easily.

"So, do you not love me anymore? Is that it?"

The nerve. He'd dissipated from her life for over four years and he had the gall to ask this on his first day back? 

"How dare you? You were the one who left me, and-"

"I almost _died_! I would have been dead if it wasn't for this experiment! What, you think I enjoy being a half-destroyed, water-bound _thing_ hooked up to wires?" Julian barked. He'd never been this heated before, especially around Miranda, but he couldn't take the blame any longer. It tore him apart that she felt that he chose to leave and it showed in his emotion.

Once he was finished, Miranda's head swooped down and she stared at the ground, almost teary-eyed.

"That's not fair...I didn't know-"

"Neither did I...the only reason why I accepted the offer was to see you again. Because as much as it hurt me to live those moments without you, I'd rather it be four years than your entire life. I couldn't bear the thought of you being unhappy forever."

Once she heard his explanation, she immediately felt guilty. Here, she had been judging him for disappearing when he had really done everything in his power to be with her again, with selfless intentions. He'd possibly live a life confined in a tank just so she could hear his voice again. Be happy again.

"Oh, Julian..." Miranda sighed, looking up at her partner. He seemed much less like the image that wasn't 'really there' and if she could she would hug him in the tightest grip ever. But for now, she walked towards him and put her hand next to his, watching it flicker as it slipped through the image. Despite the flickering blue lights, she could still only see Julian and feel him too. Closing her eyes, she smiled and Julian did the same with both of their hands still pressed against each others'. " _You only live but once_..."

Julian wore a loving grin on his face as he sang his father's favorite song with his favorite person.

 

 


End file.
